Talk:Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2)
Batarian Bartender I was unable to gain paragon points for this interaction when selecting "Thanks for the advice" upon waking, yet the corresponding renegade points worked just fine. I tried all combinations of saying the line as soon as it was available, saving it for last, etc with no change. This is on a PC game (Origin Trilogy pack + all available DLC installed), fresh imported ME1 level 60 with full bonus paragon/renegade points and having picked up all paragon (and renegade when no paragon were available) points up to this point through prologue etc, but neither bar is anywhere near maxed, as Omega was my first destination once I was done with initial mandatory stuff. Antonia.York (talk) 20:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) "Dossier: The Assassin" Error I thoroughly tested the conversations during the last part of this mission and have discovered that you do not receive 2 paragon points for replying "Interesting Idea" to Nassana when you encounter her. I tested this by choosing the "interesting Idea" reply and then finishing the rest of the conversations (With Thane, and then Normandy debrief w/ Jacob) without choosing a paragon reply. My Paragon Points only increased by 5 points when I regained control of my character, when you would expect it to increase by 7 if the "interesting idea" reply granted 2 paragon points. (The 5 points is from completing the mission and is unavoidable). As a background, my Shepard was imported from ME1 and did complete Nassana's Quest in ME1. This testing was done on PC. I invite any other people to confirm my discovery by repeating the test and reporting back with their results. Obviously, if it turns out that I am correct, I would like to edit the guide in order to remove the error. Thank you! Sheepthief (talk) 19:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC)Sheepthief "Lair of the Shadow Broker" Help!? I'm doing a run through of LotSB right now on my ME1 imported shep who had a romance with Liara (playing on PC). I'm at the point in which I negotiate for a hostage (Mariana) and fight Vasir. Up to this point, I have confirmed every paragon point I earned in the mission and it matches up with the guide. I repeated the fight sequence and talk with Liara a dozen times testing out all the dialogue options and I have found a large discrepancy with paragon points. Here are my findings: *I confirmed receiving 17 paragon for "Mariana, I'm here to help." (2P) and "I'll shoot if I have to." (15P). *No matter what dialogue options I chose, I could only receive 2 paragon after the fight by saying "You crossed the line.". I could not get 5 paragon points for each interrupt with Liara (3 in total). And I confirmed that saying "Yes." does not net 2 paragon points like "You crossed the line." does. The guide states that the interrupts and "Yes." should net paragon points, but in all of my testing I could not reproduce that result. If anyone has personal experience and can confirm the 5 points with the Liara interrupts I would like to hear from you. I've done thorough testing of these dialogues, so if it turns out that i'm wrong then the only conclusion I can think of is that my game is bugged somehow. Thanks! Looking forward to any replies. 14:35, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I know nobody has responded yet, but I did a little more digging and found a few references to the paragon interrupts with Liara not giving 5 paragon points each. This would confirm my findings. As for the "Yes." dialogue option, i'm convinced this doesn't net 2 paragon points either. I can rationalize this by considering the fact that the "Yes." option is not in the upper right sextant, as are all paragon dialogue options. Rather, it is the middle (neutral) option. Also, Shepard's response does not fit the typical paragon mentality. Answering "Yes" to a question does seem like a neutral response to me. That's all for now. I would like to edit the guide to reflect this discovery, but I don't have very good experience with editing wiki pages, so I won't. 01:47, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Do not hesitate to edit the wiki with your findings, it will be corrected if necessary. If you feel uncomfortable with editing a main article, you can also practice on a sandbox page. Feel free to contact me if you need any help. --DeldiRe (talk) 10:32, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Miranda's Sixth Conversation Miranda's 6th conversation (where you lock-in her romance) is missing. The romance conversations are listed for every other squadmate from what I can see. I may try adding this later. Does anyone know if this was a simple oversight or if there is a reason it is missing? -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 06:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Normandy Conversations / Thane This section lists a fifth conversation as "Loyalty Mission wrap-up" and a sixth conversation. Isn't this the same converation? This section and "Thane on the Normandy" in "Thane: Sins of the Father" both list (nearly) the same conversation options. Also, in my current playthrough I didn't geht the "Yes, but I could wait." conversation directly after Thane's loyality mission, but after a couple of missions later. Prior to playing Sins of the Father I only hat Thane's first Normandy conversation. After Sins of the Father I got Thane's secons convsersation, after next mission the third conversation, and after another mission then the "Yes, but I could wait." conversation. --BangoGerstfeld (talk) 10:29, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Second Jacob Conversation During the second conversation on the Normandy with Jacob, one of the dialogue option choices is "They lost a good man." However, if you Investigate and question him Joining Cerberus, the option is no longer there. I just need two other people to confirm this information so I can edit without it being deleted. Magic713 (talk) 03:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Freebies In the summary for each mission/assignment etc, do the 'freebies' mean the amount of Paragon/Renegade points I can gain without sacrifising the other? (Such as where there is a Paragon gain option, but no alternative Renegade one?) Or is this the amount of points that I get regardless of my actions? Just wanted to be sure. Thanks for your replies in advance. ArsenVitiuk (talk) 15:38, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Edits get reverted Why. Just why? Is it on principle just because it's me or is it personal? I do my best to help this guide be as accurate as possible, only to see all my work discarded to hell. You are like a Hahne-Kedar virus, overzealous in protecting this site from any inaccurate info, but this is getting to the point where it actually hampers the situation. If this is "confirmation" you seek, then to hell with you all, because, for some reason, the not so accurate information got here with less 'confirmation' without any problems, and now it is almost impossible to set it right because of this. If this is discarded just because it is done by me, then please make a closer inspection of what I did and you will see I did everything correctly. If still in doubt, go play the game. Anyone who played it as many times and in as many variations as I did will find out the discrepancies in this guide that I strived to remove yet, in the end, did not for whatever reason. ArsenVitiuk (talk) Reasons for reverting back and for further editing *The 'Virmire' line in "Prologue: Awakening" is obsolete, since it is a part of the "Background check" conversation. There is no need for such a specification. *The dialogue options for Kaidan/Ashley encounter on Horizon are presented incorrectly. For those still in doubt, I can provide a save file. Try out all the options. *"Dossier: The Master Thief" is comprised exclusively of talking to Kasumi to hire her, therefore removed the explanatory line. *"Dossier: The Veteran" is comprised exclusively of talking to Zaeed on Omega to hire him, therefore removed the "Talk to Zaeed on Omega" line. *Grunt's "Fourth Conversation" can actually happen before his Loyalty mission is available, provided he is recruited early enough. Can provide a save file for those in doubt. *Also, the "What about Garrus?" line in the same conversation is available only if Garrus was recruited prior to this conversation. *Since Grunt's "Fourth Conversation" is actually a "Third Conversation" (see above), Loyalty mission acquisition is the "Fourth Conversation" *Also added the "Loyalty mission wrap-up" for Grunt, since it was missing for some reason. *Mordin's conversation about the Collectors only has the option mentioned in the guide available AFTER the "Collector Ship" mission. I can provide a save file for those in doubt, so you can check it out yourself. *One of Thane's conversations dubs the Loyalty mission wrap-up, therefore, it is obsolete. *In the final conversation with Thane, removed the "There should be Paragon/Renegade" lines. This guide should present the users with Paragon or Renegade that ARE there, not that "should have been" there. ArsenVitiuk (talk) Serrice Ice Brandy Note Incorrect The article claims that Normandy: Serrice Ice Brandy requires you to complete a mission/assignment to get the second dialog option with Dr. Karin Chakwas, but I've tested this many times on PC. You can go do this right after obtaining the Normandy and simply travel to another deck and go back and the second dialog will occur. If anyone can confirm this is also true on consoles, we need to change this note. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 00:24, November 12, 2018 (UTC)